noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard vs Hammer
Seira meets Hammer on her way to Regis and a battle between them occurs. This happens at the same time as the battle between Frankenstein and Takeo is happening. Prologue When Regis is taken captive by Shark and Hammer, he is beaten severely and faints. This causes the mind link between him and Seira to break and Seira instantly realizes this and leaves Rai and Frankenstein to search for Regis. On her way, she comes across Hammer, who was heading to their safe house to grab more food. Hammer refuses to move out of her way and attacks her. Battle Summary When Seira senses where Regis is, she rushes towards his location. Then, Hammer finds her and asks her if she is looking for the boy. Seira ignores him and tries to sprint past him, but Hammer steps in front of her, clearly blocking her way. Seira asks him to move out of the way politely. Hammer however refuses to do so and asks her how she knows where Regis is and offers to take her to him, where his teammates are waiting. Seira refuses the offer and Hammer becomes slightly annoyed and completely dismisses Seira's power other than her mind control ability. He then flicks a bomb at her which causes a big explosion. Hammer believes her to be dead and thinks that a girl is a girl, even in the world of Nobles. However, he is shocked to hear Seira's voice right behind him, saying that there may be a misunderstanding. Hammer is surprised and just manages to dodge a fatal attack but still gets a cut on his face. He then throws multiple bombs at Seira, who stares with a clueless look at those. After another explosion, Hammer is ashamed of himself, being injured by a girl. He is caught by surprise when he sees Seira's hand swipe across, himself receiving a huge wound across his chest in process. Hammer then realizes that she is very strong; even more than Regis. The next scene features Hammer flying back from Seira's attack, even after deploying his D. Hammer is clueless about Seira's identity and her source of power, which enables her to move at speeds undetectable by him after deploying the D. He then decides to flee to a safe house nearby as there are his special weapons there. He throws small bombs at Seira again and starts running away from her, who attacks him through the dust cloud. He jumps down the building and smashes into the window of the safe house. Seira calmly follows him in. Hammer is then seen with a massive discharge cannon and congratulates her for taking the honors as she is the first female to have been invited to their safehouse. He says that he shouldn't use a weapon against an unarmed girl but asks her to understand as she isn't a normal female. He then blasts a missile at her and Seira stares at the missile flying towards her. However, she easily cuts the missile into two by summoning her soul weapon, the Death Scythe and Hammer is surprised to see a huge blade in her hand. She introduces it as the blade of death, Death Scythe; the one people calls the Scythe of the Reaper. Hammer curses his luck and as Seira swings her Death Scythe, he is killed instantly. Aftermath Seira rushes towards Regis' location but then meets Frankenstein, who greets her from behind. She realizes that Frankenstein is no ordinary human and that Regis' mind control never worked on him. Seira understands that Regis is still young and inexperienced and blames herself for not being able to detect Regis' failure. She then becomes very suspicious about Frankenstein's presence and decides to take out her Death Scythe. However, Frankenstein is interested to see the Death Scythe in Seira's possession and Seira is surprised that he knows of her soul weapon. Frankenstein starts to explain everything about the Death Scythe and what it symbolizes; that Seira must be the clan leader of Loyard Clan. Hearing all this, Seira is immensely surprised and becomes more alert, but Frankenstein asks her to relax as he is there to rescue the children, after learning that they were kidnapped along with Regis. Seira then understands and travels with Frankenstein to Regis' location. During the journey, both of them feel Rai's immense power when he summons a blood field to kill Krantz. Image Gallery noblesse-1821201.jpg|Hammer refuses to let Seira go. 0009.jpg|Seira surprises Hammer. 7167-128_KSTVG-12-AXGJP.jpg|Seira slashes Hammer through the dust cloud. 7167-128_KSTVG-13-IOZGL.jpg|Hammer learns that Seira is stronger than Regis. noblesse-1821413.jpg|Hammer unable to handle Seira. noblesse-1821417.jpg|Hammer flees from Seira. Hammerweapon.jpg|Hammer uses his favourite weapon. noblesse-1821425.jpg|Hammer fires his cannon at Seira. noblesse-1821427.jpg|Seira watches the missile fly towards her. 7167-131_QSRHV-23-OKRUX.jpg|Seira effortlessly cuts the missile in half. Seira first grim reaper.PNG|Seira summons her Death Scythe to finish off Hammer. Category:Battles